Behind Zuko's Golden Eyes
by demon moonlight godess
Summary: Zuko's a 13 year old boy, he's the son of the mighty Fire Lord Ozai, his father mistreats him, Zuko doesn't understand why his father hasn't stopped the war,Zuko joins aang, later zutara,dedicated to DarkTailzFlame
1. Anger

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for checking out my story! This is the edited version my beta, the awesome "Kiyamasho" helped fix:) The rest of the chapters will be edited before I continue, Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Do I make myself clear Prince Zuko?" The mighty Fire Lord Ozai asked his least favorite child.

"Yes father." Zuko replied while bowing down to his father. As usual Zuko's pale face was expressionless, his voice flat.

"Now…", Began Ozai. "…tell me again, what are your orders?"

The young boy looked up at his horrid father who was sitting on a fancy throne several feet above him.

Zuko sighed before responding. "I am to stay in my room until the chief leaves. I am to make no sounds and I am forbidden to leave my room."

Ozai smiled evilly. "Correct."

The rain seemed to pound harder against the grand windows of the Fire Nation Palace.

Ozai hadn't told Zuko he was free to go, so as much as Zuko didn't want to leave, he stayed put.

Long moments passed but Ozai remained silent, and the rain came down harder. Zuko looked up again. In a way Ozai was looking at Zuko and at the same time not looking at him. The Fire Lord's eyes were fixed on Zuko, but he was staring past him. Zuko started to wander what his father was thinking when the older man finally spoke up. "And tell me Prince Zuko, what will be your punishment if you disobey?"

Zuko swallowed, "I will be locked away in the dungeon and will not be allowed any food for a week."

"Correct Prince Zuko." Ozai said again. "I am glad that we are on the same page."

Zuko merely nodded, unable to reply.

Ozai continued to speak. "Now, be gone! The chief will be arriving soon and I do not want him to have any idea that you exist, for you are a disgrace!"

Ozai's evil smile returned. He always tormented his son like this, hoping he would one day snap back, thus giving Ozai a reason to punish him, Zuko's anger rose but he fought to keep his temper in check and he succeeded. He rose from the ground at his father's feet and exited the throne room without another word. Zuko rushed to his room. Once he arrived at his destination he flung himself on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted so badly to scream but he kept quiet. Hatred towards his father and his Nation boiled up inside of him. Just as he thought he might explode from the anger and desperation he felt inside of him there was a knock on his door. Zuko took a few seconds to even his ragged breathing and said, "Come in."

He was relieved to see that the person who walked through his bedroom door was his Uncle Iroh.

"May I have a word with you, Price Zuko?" The retired General asked his thirteen year old nephew.

"Of course Uncle." Zuko replied as he sat up in his bed. He knew his uncle would not let himself be ignored.

"I know you are upset nephew…" Iroh began, no longer using his 'I'm-a-retired-General-of-the-Fire-Nation-so-don't-ignore-me'-voice.

"But you must not let your father anger you. You must be strong and just go along with what he says." Iroh began stroking his beard, "Even if you don't always agree with it." He added as an after thought.

Zuko sighed inwardly, "I know uncle. But sometimes he just makes me so angry!" He ended up yelling the last part.  
Zuko's statement was followed by silence. Neither of them spoke. Iroh could clearly see Zuko's anger toward his father reflected in his gold eyes. The old Dragon of the West was confused. He was left with no options now that he understood the amount of hatred his nephew had toward the Fire Lord. How could he tell the innocent thirteen year old boy that he was right and that the Fire Lord was the reason the war had not ended? Or how could he possibly tell Zuko to go along with all the Fire Lord's beliefs, even though they were evil? And how could he possibly make him understand how insane Ozai was, and that he had to do whatever he said anyways?

"Can I ask you something Uncle?" Zuko asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Of course nephew." Iroh replied.

Zuko took a deep breath. He finally asked, "How come father hasn't tried to end the war, and why does he hate me?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! What did you guys think? Tell me in a review please! Thanks!


	2. Lies reveled, Truth unfolds

A/N: Hello:D this is the second chapter, enjoy

(Dedicated to DarkFlameTailz)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Avatar because if I did there would have been Zutara, and I would have NEVER ended it:D

Chapter 2

Iroh stared at Zuko in disbelief. What was he supposed to say to him? Thinking carefully he took a deep breath and spoke up, "You have to understand, Prince Zuko, your father those not think the way you do. You two have very different points of views. And I will tell you this; your thinking is more… more _reasonable _than his."

Zuko thought long and hard about his uncle's words. "But you didn't answer my questions. Why hasn't he ended the war, and what does he have against me?" Zuko repeated his question, frowning.

"I honestly don't know why he dislikes you Zuko." Iroh said stroking his beard, "But… he hasn't ended the war…um…because, well…he doesn't want to." Iroh paused and looked at Zuko, who just stared back at him with a confused expression.

Iroh thought for a second and decided it was time Zuko knew the truth.

"Zuko…" he began, his eyes soft, "You're father is an evil man. He will stop the war, once he becomes ruler of the four nations. He has a terrible plan, to kill the Avatar, thus letting him become ruler."

Zuko stared at his uncle in disbelief. An evil man, ruler of the four nations, the Avatar? This was too much. And who was the Avatar?

"Uncle who is the 'Avatar'?" He asked Iroh who responded by saying, "The Avatar is the only person who can master the four elements. His job is to keep peace and balance between the four nations. The Avatar is reborn into the next nation. But the Avatar has been missing for 100 years. The last Avatar was of the Fire Nation. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all searched for him, but all in vain. Zuko, your father wants to find the Avatar and kill him; for he is the only one that he believes can stand in the way of him becoming ruler of all four nations."

Words couldn't describe how stunned Zuko was. He just stared at his uncle like he was insane.

Zuko hated and detested his father. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

But could he bring himself to believe that any man could be that….heartless?

The answer? No. Zuko refused to believe his beloved uncle.

And could you really blame him. No.

He was a thirteen year old innocent kid who had just found out his father was, 'trying to take over the four nations.'

Seeing that Zuko didn't respond, and didn't look like he would , Iroh got up and paced silently toward the door. Without making a sound he opened the door. At the last moment he turned around and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, nephew. But that is the truth. Your father must not know about this conversation."

He then closed the door, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

The meeting Fire Lord Ozai had with the Generals of the Fire Nation went by very smoothly, and Zuko wasn't heard, thus he wasn't punished, very much to Ozai's disappointment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**The meeting'**

"I'm glad you could make it General Lee. please come in." Ozai said showing General Lee to the war room, were Generals, Lou, Gen, and Mushy were all ready sitting around a dark red elegant table.

All silent, waiting, anxious. Why has the Fire Lord called us all to this 'highly important' meeting? They all thought.

Ozai was seated at the head of the table, his eyes were furrowed together in concentration. They were waiting for the Chief who was in charge of Ozai's new armies.

Chief Apollo was late, Ozai wasn't very pleased.

As the time went by night started to arrive and Apollo still hadn't shown up. An hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ozai said ready to burn who ever it was to a crisp. When he saw it was Apollo how ever he managed a fake smile on his face and said, "Finally, Apollo has decided to grace us with his presence."

His voice was dangerously low; it was completely submerged in sarcasm.

To no one's surprise Apollo was frozen to the spot in fear. "Y-your m-majesty, I- I can explain."

"I'm listening." Ozai said but despite his words he had formed a fire whip in his hand.

The Generals all turned around, not wanting to witness the horrible fate their friend was headed for.

Ozai was cruel, ruthless, he didn't forgive anyone.

But for some strange, out- of- this- world reason, he gave Apollo a few seconds to defend himself, which Apollo gladly took.

"I was attacked your majesty." he said.

"You were attacked?" Ozai asked raising the whip.

"Y-yes, m-my Lord." Apollo stuttered, "I was on my way when a masked figure jumped down from the trees and attacked me. She was an Earth bender my Lord."

Apollo stopped and studied Ozai's face.

"Go on." The Fire Lord said, suddenly interested in Apollo's story, as he lowered the whip. The Generals were interested too, all hanging on to Apollo's words.

"She started to punch rocks my way, and I was too stunned to react so one of the rocks hit my chest and I fell backwards. Everything was a blur after that. But when I regained conscience I was completely unharmed. The earth bender was gone. But when I got up I realized she had stolen the plans I was supposed to bring to you my Lord."

Apollo finished panting.

The whole room held their breath as they awaited Ozai's reaction.

Slowly, oh ever _so_ slowly, the whip Ozai had formed vanished and Apollo let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had been holding.

Ozai seemed to be thinking about something, for his eyes seemed to be far away.

Finally The Fire Lord broke the silence, "No worries, just re-do the plans Apollo. This meeting is here by dismissed. Now get out all of you! I have thinking to do."

The Chief and Generals didn't have to be told twice, they practically ran out of the room.

'**Present'**

So now, Ozai was locked in his chamber, thinking of only Agni knew what, thus leaving the whole palace in peace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another one of Ozai's children was Princess Azula, Ozai's obvious favorite. (Probably because just like her father she had a cold and cruel heart.)

As Azula walked through the halls of the elegant, enormous Fire Nation Palace she ran into her older brother Zuko, whom she detested just like her father.

"Why hello there, dear brother." Azula said in mock politeness.

Zuko just glared at his eleven year old sister.

"I heard you didn't interrupt the meeting. What a shame, it would have been interesting to assist father in your punishment."

"Shut up Azula!" Zuko responded, giving her his best death glare.

"Oh Zuko." She said smiling. "You don't intimidate me, not in the slightest."

With that she was off, leaving an irritated Zuko behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N::: thanks for reading :D I decided to leave there :D

Now I'm of to write the next chapter.

Please review, your comments are much appreciated.

Please check out my other avatar story if you can. Thanks:D


	3. Burned

_A/N: I am soooooo sorry for not updating, I had no time but here it is, this is by far my favorite chapter. Please read/enjoy/review. Thanx_

The next couple of days in the Fire Nation Palace were extremely peaceful.

Why?

Because a certain evil Fire Lord had decided he was going to lock himself in his room for the rest of the week and not tell anyone why. Not that anyone would care. Especially Zuko.

There was no havoc to be heard through the elegant halls of the palace. No screams of agony and pain from Ozai's regular victims. There was no one throwing innocent people to the dungeons. Nothing, just pure peacefulness.

Except for an eleven year old brat.

"Zuko!" Azula called out the next day.

Zuko had been walking down the stairs down to the master garden when he heard the annoying voice of his younger sister. He stopped dead in his tracts.

He turned around and said, "What do you want now?"

She gave him a fake smile and said, "Why would I want something?"

Zuko only glared at her.

"By the way…" Azula continued in her mock politeness, "Did you hear what happened in father's meeting? Mai's father, Chief Apollo said he was attacked? Interesting huh?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Liar." He said plainly then turned around and continued walking down the stairs.

Azula started after him taking the stairs two at a time. "I'm not lying!" She called after him but he ignored her. When they finally reached the bottom they stopped to glare at each other again.

She managed another fake smile and told Zuko, "Why would I lie to you brother?"

He didn't reply, he was tired of her games. She wasn't finished though.

"I just thought you would have wanted to know what happened to your girlfriend's father." Zuko just rolled his eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend." With that he turned on his heel and ran outside.

Once he reached the cold air, he shivered but smiled. It felt good on his face, and some how calming. He jogged over to a garden and sat against a small tree. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The conversation he had had with his uncle the day of the meeting came rushing back to him. He still could not believe he was, 'evil' though.

Speaking of his uncle, Iroh came towards him with a troubled look on his normally calm face. Zuko practically ran up to him. "What's wrong uncle?"

Iroh grabbed his nephew's shoulders, "Zuko, listen to me, there's not much time. You have to run aw-"

Iroh didn't get to finish though. His unfinished warning was interrupted by a harsh voice, "Iroh!" Ozai yelled fiercely. Iroh's face visibly paled. He let go of Zuko and turned to his brother.

"Yes your majesty?" Zuko had never heard so much fear in his uncle's voice.

Ozai beckoned Iroh forward and then addressed Zuko, "Go to your room. Now."

Terrified, Zuko obeyed, wondering what would happen to his uncle.

Zuko was running through the palace halls. In his room he had made the decision that he would not sit around while his uncle could be in danger.

He had also forced himself to accept that his father was evil. The look in his eyes when he led Iroh away had been enough proof.

As he ran he could see the sun setting beyond the giant window his eyes were glued to as he ran. He turned a corner and nearly ran into a guard who yelled at him to stop running.

Ignoring the guard he turned another corner, almost slipping on the freshly polished floor. He was heading to his father's war room. There was no doubt in his mind that that was where he would find Iroh.

As he continued to run he thought about Iroh's unfinished warning. Surely he was going to say, 'run away'. But what the young Prince didn't understand was why? What was the danger that his uncle wanted him to escape?

Suddenly the enormous terrifying door the opened to the war room came into view.

Zuko's heart race increased as he got closer. So close, he could almost reach it…

But down he went. Two guards had thrown themselves at him right before he could reach out to the door. As he fought to get them off of him he thought, 'Ok now I'm positive there's something going on.'

Without thinking he punched one of the guards, who looked like he had to be in his late teens. He heard a sickening crunch and was sure he had broken his nose. But fortunately the guard retreated to the floor where he held his face in pain.

It took Zuko several seconds to analyze what he had just done.

He had punched one of the castle's guards. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble'. He thought to himself but as soon as that thought flashed through his mind another formed, 'It won't matter. I'm getting uncle and running away.'

Zuko's thoughts vanished as he felt a fist connect with his face. He staggered backwards as pain ran through his face. He looked up to the older guard who had punched him.

Zuko yelled and kicked out at him. The guard hadn't seen the blow coming and fell to the ground.

Thinking quickly Zuko grabbed the nearest vase (the palace halls were full of them) and hit the guard's head, which knocked him out.

Hoping he hadn't killed him he turned towards the war room door. The incredible rush he felt flow through his body was surprising. He felt like he could do anything.

He was about to open the door when it flew open to reveal a very irritated Fire Lord. He had heard the commotion and come out. Fear took over Zuko as he starred wide-eyed at his father.

Ozai gave him his wicked smile and formed a fire ball in his hand.

From somewhere inside the war room Iroh screamed, 'Run Zuko! Run!"

But he refused. His feet stayed glued to the floor. He could not leave Uncle Iroh.

The fire ball Ozai had created grew larger with every agonizing second. Ozai raised his arm and aimed it at Zuko's face, burning half of his face including his eye. Zuko screamed and his knees hit the floor. Pain took over his body. The last thing he heard before passing out was his father's evil laugh…

A/::::: please review,


	4. Blazing Pain

A/N::::I present to you the fourth chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

Blazing pain.

It was overwhelming, agonizing.

Zuko thought it would never end.

It was unbelievably excruciating.

Somewhere in the midst of it all Zuko heard a nurse ask how he was feeling, a very unfriendly nurse at that. Zuko neglected her acknowledgement and went back to closing his eyes, waiting for the pain to stop.

Eventually it did, much to Zuko's relief. He sat up and paid attention to his surroundings for the first time in two weeks.

He was in a pretty plain hospital room, which was located in the lower east wing of the palace.

Upon seeing that the now disgraced fire nation prince was awake the nurse shot Zuko a disgusted look.

Zuko was confused.

What could possibly give a low peasant nurse the right to even think that she could give Prince Zuko a 'look'?

The previous events came back to Zuko so fast he had to lie down. It was so hard to believe.

Ozai had burned him just when he was inches away from saving Iroh.

Iroh.

His uncle's name sent Zuko's heart racing. He had no idea what had happened. Too quickly he sat up. His head was pounding but he managed to get to the door and yanked it open.

He was now in the familiar lower east wing of the castle. As fast as his messed up state could take him, he ran down the hallway. Ahead of him he could see the familiar stairs that led to the front door. He just had to get out.

Unfortunately he hadn't gotten very far when he heard a guard scream, "Get him!" He was tackled to the ground in mere seconds and an excruciating bolt of pain hit his head. He was soon unconscious again.

* * *

When he woke up all he could feel was pain. Again. Honestly, he had better things to do. Such as find his uncle and get the heck out of the dreaded palace.

Thoughts of hatred towards his father crossed across his mind. But the pain was so severe he could barely hang on to them.

Instead he put all thoughts away and focused on his breathing. Steady, steady. It wasn't helping. He clenched his fists and bit his lip; all in a failed attempt to not cry out.

When the pain became too much and he screamed out, there was instantly a nurse by his side. The nurse from before, frown planted firmly on her face.

The short and plump lady gave him something for the pain and he calmed down.

He inhaled deeply and _slowly_, sat up. His head pounded for half a second, and then he was okay. He made his way to the door, again, and turned the handle. This time he was more cautious, careful not to draw any attention to himself.

He crawled to the nearest window, not wanting to risk using the main stairs in case of getting caught.

Quickly he forced it open and stuck his head outside, breathing in the cold night air.

He proceeded to stick a leg out when he heard someone clear its throat. He rapidly turned around, heart racing in fear.

His fears of being caught were proven true when he found himself facing a castle guard. Zuko clenched his fists. He didn't have to time for this, he had to find Iroh.

The guard broke the silence with, "Fear not Prince, Iroh sent me."

Zuko narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Prince, that's weird.' Zuko thought. 'My father stripped me of that title.'

Zuko didn't say anything so the guard went on. "I will not tell Fire Lord Ozai of this encounter. The purpose of my presence is to help you escape."

"I don't need your help." Zuko interrupted. "I'm finding my uncle and getting out of here."

"I am aware of your intentions." The guard replied calmly.

"However, Iroh is not here, he was being held captive but escaped. Now if you want to escape the wrath of your father, follow me."

Having nothing to loose, Zuko fallowed the guard as they practically ran down the hallway.

Upon seeing that the guard was headed for the stairs, Zuko called after him, "Someone will see us."

The guard disregarded his worries and rushed down the stairs, Zuko fallowed close behind.

"No one will see us." the Guard explained.

"Everyone was called to a very important meeting in one of the ball rooms by Lord Ozai. He said it was urgent." He continued with a frown.

Zuko's stomach flipped uneasily and he asked, "What was the meeting about?"

The guard grimaced, "Your banishment."

"Great." Zuko replied flatly.

He had suspected this all along. Not for one moment did he think he was going to be allowed to live in the castle. He had been completely sure he would have to leave, and that his father would loath him forever, if he hadn't already before. It had been obvious he would be banished from the fire nation.

But it still hurt so much.

The Fire Nation was his home. Where would he go? How would he survive?

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat but said nothing the rest of the way down.

"There are still guards at the front doors. Therefore, we'll go to the west side of the first floor and climb out a window. But first we have to get your bags."

Zuko was confused but didn't say anything. He fallowed the guard into a supply closet were he pulled out a heavy looking book back pack and tossed it at Zuko.

"In there you will find food, an extra pair of clothes, and water. It isn't a lot and will run out quickly. You must learn to survive on your own. I can not accompany you."

Zuko nodded, he had already guessed that much.

The guard continued, "Iroh thought it would be crucial to have someone on their side on the inside of the castle."

Instantly, Zuko's head jerked up in surprise to meet the gaze of the tall guard. In return, the guard hastily looked away.

"Shouldn't have said that." The guard muttered, and then continued to close the supply closet door.

Zuko didn't ask the question that was burning in his throat because he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

They ran to the west side of the first floor and opened a heavy window.

Zuko began to climb out before turning around and asking, "What's your name?"

The guard hesitated before responding, "Yoshi. My name is Yoshi. Good luck Prince."

Then Zuko jumped out the window and ran, deep into the forest.

A/N::::: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of it.


	5. Help in the form of blue Eyes

_A/N::: Ok, I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I'm extremely sorry for that, I don't want to just say that I was too busy with my life, but there's nothing else I can say. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to scream at me and tell me what a horrible person I am._

On a cold winter night the day before the Fire Nation's annual Winter Festival, the last place you'd expect to the find the prince of said Nation would be on the forest floor.

Zuko groaned and struggled to open his eyes. The star filled sky looked back down at him. He sighed, you'd think after four months of walking through forests he'd learn how to not trip over every upraised root.

He hastily got up and rubbed his forehead were an agonizing headache had already formed. The last thing he needed, more pain. He brought his hand to the back of his head and felt blood. No surprise there, he thought, with the size of the stupid rock his head had collided with.

The banished Fire Nation Prince was about to head for a lake to clean his wound, when a branch snapped behind him.

In a flash he turned around, he was daily gaining speed. Zuko didn't dare breathe. The next sound was the rustling of a bush.

"Come out." The young prince said in what he hopped was a firm voice.

Out of the trees came the saddest excuse for a worrier Zuko had ever seen. He was tall but thin and dangly. Zuko restrained himself from laughing. Did his father really think he was that week? To send a teenager no older than himself after him.

The kid said, "Lord Ozai wants you home now." Zuko snorted this time.

"Lord Ozai wants me home to burn me, tell him if he wants me, to come himself."

Okay, Zuko knew he wouldn't be alive more than half a second if his father showed up. But then again, he did plan to run as fast as he could north, away from the Palace the second, this …errr… 'distraction' was gone.

"Run along now." Zuko told him. The kid charged forward. Zuko wasn't a fire bending master, but he could certainly take this kid.

He threw his arm back, breathed in, and extended his now covered in fire arm. The warrior yelped but jumped out of the way. Zuko repeated the motion, the warrior thrust his shield upward, protecting him from Zuko's blow but was thrown backwards.

He hit the ground and appeared to be unconscious.

Are you kidding me? Zuko thought. He was about to run when he someone grunt.

He turned around to face five grown, obviously _not_ a joke, warriors, complete with fierce looking swords and iron shields. Zuko gasped, the kid _had_ just been a distraction. How stupid could he be?

Zuko got into a fighting stance. Surely he was going to die. He silently apologized to his uncle, for failing him so early.

The first warrior thrust his fist forward and extended a flash of fire. Surprisingly, Zuko was quicker. He raised his arms and created a wall of fire directly in front of him, stopping the blow.

Before Zuko could regain his stance however another warrior had already knocked him down with a fire punch to the stomach.

Zuko screamed out when the ground collided with his already bloody head. Suddenly he heard a gasp of surprise and a loud thump on the floor. He looked up just in time to see one of the soldiers on the ground trying to claw at the…the water floating around his head?

'What?' Zuko thought. Then he realized the wall of water wrapped around his head wasn't letting him breathe. He looked to the left to a see a girl, probably around his age, with tan skin, and deep blue eyes.

Her hands were raised and she seemed to be concentrating very hard on suffocating the soldier.

Zuko, not still in shock like the stupid soldiers were, got up and aimed a kick at the soldiers head. The girl dropped her water and the soldier fell unconscious.

That seemed to break the spell the rest of the soldiers were under because they all charged toward Zuko and the water bender. Zuko jumped out of the way of the first soldier and stuck out his leg.

The soldier fell, head first towards the ground. Zuko heard a sickening crunch as he kicked the guard in the stomach.

Two down, one to go.

Zuko turned around to see the girl blocking a punch to the stomach but receiving a kick to the side. She screamed out and Zuko rushed towards her. He threw a punch at his torso but the soldier leaped out of the way.

Zuko feared if the soldier summoned fire he would burn the girl. Wanting to end this as fast as possible, Zuko breathed in and threw his arm downward. He formed a fire whip in his hand and lashed forward. The fire wrapping around the soldier's wrist.

The soldier screamed and glared at Zuko, who pulled back and brought the soldier to the ground.

Meanwhile the girl had sent of series of well aimed kicks to the last warriors sides. He was down.

Zuko kicked the last soldier in the ribs, knocking him out.

For a few minutes they just stood there, breathing heavily. It dawned upon Zuko that he had just been saved by some girl and bowed his head in embarrassment. Nevertheless, he vaguely tried to demonstrate his gratitude.

"Thanks, for your help." He said awkwardly. Her head turned towards him and their eyes locked.

"No problem." She muttered. "We should get moving. It's not safe this close to the palace."

_We? _Zuko thought. He had only known her for a couple of minutes. What was this_ we _stuff? How did he know she wasn't just a spy?

As if reading her thoughts the girl rolled her eyes and said, "If I was a spy or something I wouldn't have helped you knock out those fire nation bums."

Zuko opened his mouth as if to say something nut closed it, she was right. He picked up his bag from under a bush and started walking.

The girl fallowed him.

When they got enough distance between them and the soldiers they stopped at a small clearing. Zuko dropped his bag and walked off, muttering something about finding food.

When it he returned with a bunch of fruit he was surprised to see the girl had set up his tent and had a fire going.

"Hey you went trough my things?" Zuko asked her angrily.

Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment when she spoke, "Oh, sorry I just wanted to help by setting up your tent. I didn't mean to…" She trailed of and Zuko regretted yelling at her.

"Never mind," He sighed. He set the fruit down and started peeling a mango with his pocket knife. The girl sat in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said. "I guess so." Was his reply.

"Why were those fire nation soldiers attacking you? Your from the fir nation too aren't you?"

Zuko visibly stiffened and turned away from her.

"Oh, sorry." She said hastily, "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Forget about it." Zuko replied gently.

"Well," the girl began speaking and Zuko sensed something dark in her tone. "Any enemy of the fire nation is a friend of mine."

Zuko looked up at her and for a moment just stared into her eyes. She again broke the silence by sticking out her hand and saying. "I'm Katara by the way."

Zuko said "I'm Zuko, nice to finally meet you." And shook her hand.

Both teens smiled but Zuko couldn't clear his head of her previous words.

_Any enemy of the fire nation is a friend of mine. Enemy of the fire nation…_

_A/N Thanks for reading;) Leave a review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Of Blue and orange Birds

**A/N::**

**Warning: You are about to see me update two days in a row….Enjoy**

"No, _you _can have it." Zuko was telling Katara for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

"It's _your_ sleeping bag. I don't mind the ground. _Really_." Katara argued.

Zuko stomped around the camp ground angrily and said again, "_You_ sleep on the sleeping bag, and _I'll_ sleep on the floor. See how simple that is."

He stopped and glared at her. She didn't look away and brought her hands to her hips. "Or," She began in a tone that dared Zuko to contradict her, "You can sleep in the sleeping bag, outside the tent. And I'll sleep inside the tent, but on the floor. That way you can protect me from the big bad animals."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically and went inside the tent without another word.

Zuko was mad, but saw no reason to argue with her now. That was twice the water tribe girl had left him speechless. Muttering to himself all the while he unrolled his sleeping bag about women being so difficult, he missed Katara's soft "Good Night."

The next day Zuko woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up feeling confuse because he was positive they weren't anywhere near a stream. He hoped out of his sleeping bag and walked to where Katara was sitting with her back to him.

"What are you doing?" He inquired as he approached her.

Instead of answering she looked up at him with a smile and said, "Good morning to you as well." Zuko dropped to his knees next to her and saw what she was doing.

She was using her bending abilities to run a small strip of water from two feet in the air where her hand was, to the floor creating a miniature waterfall where seven small delicate birds with bright blue wings and an orange body were splashing about in.

He studied the birds for a matter of seconds than looked up at her to see her face full of joy.

"Their called Western Bluebirds." Zuko told her softly.

Katara caught a glint of sadness in his voice but asked, "How did you know that?"

Zuko sighed but didn't answer. "What's wrong?" Katara asked, her voice submerged in concern.

Zuko ignored her.

His mind was elsewhere, some four and a half years ago, to stormy summer night.

_There was a knock on Prince Zuko's royal bedroom. "Come in." _

_Fire Lady Ursa emerged from the hallway and into her eldest child's bedroom, closing the doors behind her. Perched on her shoulder was a beautiful blue and orange bird. _

_Lady Ursa walked over and sat by the window, looking out and beyond into the dark sky. She turned to Zuko and smiled, "Do u know what this is?" _

_She motioned to the bird who looked at Zuko with wide eyes. Zuko turned to his mothers grinning face, "A bird?" he guessed._

_Ursa's smile grew as she said, "Do you know what they are called? They are my favorite birds." _

_Zuko answered, "No. I've never seen them before." _

_Ursa stroked the bird's feathers, "It is a western bluebird. They are very rare in our nation though, due to the fact that they tend to prefer cooler temperature. Finding more than one in the same place here at the fire nation is very rare. That is why if you ever do, it is said you will have good luck." _

_Zuko was looking at the beautiful bird in amazement when he asked, "What's his name?" _

_Ursa replied, "it's a girl, and her name is Kaya." _

_"Kaya." Zuko repeated, "that doesn't sound like a fire nation name." _

"_That's because it's not, "Ursa told her son, "It's-"_

_"Ursa!" she was interrupted by the slamming of Zuko's bedroom doors and Ozai's firm voice. _

_Ursa instantly jumped to her feet. _

_"Come. It is time." Lord Ozai told his wife harshly. Zuko saw a wave of fear splash in his mothers eyes as she began pleading with Ozai, "Just let me have two more minutes, please, I won't be long. I promise!"_

_"Fine." Was Ozai's flat reply. _

_In a second he was gone, and in another Ursa was standing inches away from her son, griping his shoulders tightly._

"_Listen to me Zuko." She said as she shook him. Her light tone was gone, visibly replaced by anticipation and fear._

_Ursa's gaze was locked with her son's. "She spoke slowly now "Everything I have done I have don't to protect you. Someday you will know the truth. You have to remember that. Never forget, do you understand?"_

"_Yes." He told her, even though he didn't._

_She hugged him tightly and was out the door, the bird followed. _

_That night Zuko stayed up replaying his mother's words in his head. He hadn't understood any of it. But his mother had asked him to remember, so he would. On that thought he had fallen asleep. Upon awakening he was greeted with the same dark sky as the previous day. _

_Only the window was open, and on the windowsill sat a beautiful blue and orange bird. Zuko approached it and stroked its feathers. "Where is mother?" He said aloud. Upon his words the bird flew away. Zuko never saw the bird or his mother ever again._

-Katara awaited penitently for his answer.

Finally Zuko said, "They were my mother's favorite birds."

To this Katara was unsure how to reply because of the sadness that tinted his voice.

After what seemed like forever she looked at him and asked, "Is your mom ok?"

Zuko looked up at her. Only one bird was left and it was walking across her arm.

"No." He told her. Katara bit her lip, "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." He said gently, "May I?" He extended his arm.

"Of course."Katara replied as she extended her own arm. Zuko gently picked up the bird, letting his hand linger on hers longer than necessary.

Zuko looked at the bird in his hands and smiled sadly. "They remind me of her."

When he looked up at Katara, he was surprised to see a pained look cross her face. She looked like she wanted to tell him something but didn't speak.

"Well," Zuko said after a while. "If we are going to be traveling together for a while, we should get to know each other."

Katara smiled in agreement.

Zuko knew what this would mean. Telling her about her uncle, his father, his escape. He knew he would now have to tell her all of this, and he wasn't going to lie. He needed someone to talk to.

To Zuko's surprise Katara spoke first, "Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you this…" She trailed of hesitantly.

"You can trust me, I promise." Zuko told her. Katara believed him.

She took a breath. "I'm traveling with the Avatar."

**A/N::: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think;) I literally worked all day on this one and I love how it turned out!**


	7. Talking

Zuko gazed at her in astonishment. The Avatar? Wasn't that what his Uncle said stood in between Ozai and controlling all four nations?

A million questions raced through Zuko's mind. Was this his purpose? To travel with the Avatar and help him defeat his father?

And if the time came, could he really stand up and fight his father?

Katara's next words interrupted his train of thought.

"I got separated from him and my brother about a week ago. My brother, Sokka, must be going crazy looking for me."

"How did you guys get separated?" Zuko asked her.

Katara blushed in embarrassment, "Okay don't laugh. I fell off of Appa, and then was chased by some large animal into the forest. And I lost them."

"What's Appa?" Zuko asked, clearly confused.

Katara smiled at him, "Oh, that's Aang's ten ton flying bison."

"Right." Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Katara said, confused.

Zuko looked at her, smiling sarcastically, "A ten ton flying bison. That's not weird or impossible to believe at all. And who's Aang?"

Katara playfully glared at him. "It's true, and Aang is the Avatar. Aang and Appa are the last of their kind. Appa was frozen with Aang for a hundred years. That's why the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years. My brother and I found him frozen. Now we are on the impossible mission to help him master all four elements and defeat the Fire Lord."

"Oh." Was all Zuko could say for a while.

Katara was burning with curiosity and at last asked, "What about you? Why are you in the forest and why were you attacked by your own nation."

Zuko looked at her doubtfully. He wanted to tell her everything but couldn't ignore the hateful tone she got whenever mentioning the Fire Nation. How would she react when he told her he was the Fire Lord's son?

"You're afraid to talk to me." She told him. His head jerked up, it wasn't a question.

He sighed, "Not exactly…"

He looked at her uncertainly. To Katara it seemed like an eternity later when he finally said, "Well, I'm the banished Prince of the Fire Nation. My father, Ozai burned my face when I tried to save my uncle from his clutches. I can tell when your staring at the scar. After that I got out of there as fast as I could. That's why I was attacked by those Fire Nation soldiers, they are searching for me. And now I'm trying to find out what my destiny is. I know I'm supposed to help my uncle, who somehow escaped. There's something big going on. And I know if my father's involved and my uncle's trying to stop it, it can't be good." He finished quickly, frowning.

Katara just stared at him, her blue eyes wide in alarm.

Suddenly, she was up.

"You're…you're fire nation?" She said at last.

Zuko cringed, her voice was confused and hurt.

"Yes, but…" He added hastily, "I'm not like them. I'm not like my father. I… I'm not evil." He swallowed.

"Katara…" He walked forward and extended his arm towards her. She backed away and he let his arm drop to the side.

"I…I'm sorry." She whispered honestly. "It's just that…" She trailed off, and her gaze hit the ground.

"Katara, "Zuko said again, stepping towards her. She didn't back away, but stepped forward.

"What did the Fire Nation do to you?" He breathed.

She looked up at him.

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." Her voice broke. Her right hand wen up to her neck where she clutched a blue necklace Zuko hadn't noticed before.

"It was seven years ago, the night they took her from me…

**A/N::: hey people, sorry it was so short, next is Katara's memory. I figured I'd put that in since I mentioned how Ursa vanished…, so yeah but after that the story moves on;) Please review, thank you!**


End file.
